


3 AM

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [139]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cravings, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean wants ice cream. At 3 AM.





	3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Mpreg verse : Dean wants ice cream. And he doesn't care that there is none in their freezer or that it's 3 AM.

Dean squirms out of bed, crawling over Roman’s legs, only slightly hindered by his belly. He manages to make it out of the room without waking either of his lovers and heads downstairs to the kitchen, craving ice cream.

He pads over to the fridge, opening the freezer and peering inside. He shuffles around some boxes of tv dinner for when they’re too tired to cook and eyes the contents of the freezer. There’s no ice cream.

He lets the door swing shut to the freezer and marches back upstairs and into the bedroom. He watches Roman and Seth sleep for a moment before he flicks on the overhead light. 

“Get up!” He says loudly, jerking the covers off of them.

“What’s wrong?” Seth says, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. 

Roman grunts and pushes himself up on his elbows. “Dean? What’s going on?”

“I want ice cream and we have none. So you two can go fetch it for me.” Dean says, hands resting on his belly.

“Dean, it’s three in the morning. Go to bed.” Roman groans, flopping back down.

“We’ll get you some ice cream at a more decent hour, okay, babe?” Seth mumbles, laying back down and curling up against Roman.

Dean glares at them. “Useless husbands. You’ll regret this when I find someone on OkCupid who’s willing to go get me ice cream at three in the morning.”

“Dean, please go back to sleep.” Roman says, tossing an arm around Seth.

Dean glares at them some more, but when they aren’t getting out of bed, he stomps back downstairs and shoves his shoes out, picking his keys off of the key rack and heading out to his car. He doesn’t care that he’s only in a t-shirt and gym shorts. He doesn’t care that everyone can totally see his bump. He wants his damn ice cream.

He drives to the convenience store that’s right down the road from them and buys a few cartons of ice cream. That down, he makes his way back home and sets about enjoying his treat after he’s put the others away.

Roman and Seth are waiting for him in the living room, looking irritating at being awake. 

“Where the hell did you go?” Seth growls out, glaring at Dean.

“To get ice cream/” Dean blinks at him, confused.

“We were worried sick! You didn’t even tell us you were leaving.” Roman snaps.

“Well, I wanted ice cream and you two weren’t going to get it, so I decided to take matters into my own hands.” Dean huffs at them, stalking into the kitchen.

They follow him. “We were just concerned. Next time, let us know.” Roman says, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist from behind.

Dean shrugs him of, pulling a spoon out of the drawer. “Fine.”

Seth manages to steal a kiss. “Enjoy your ice cream.”

“I will. Just like I’ll enjoy browsing through my matches on OkCupid.” Dean grins at him.

Seth just groans and tugs Roman back to bed.


End file.
